Seguindo Seus Passos
by Renny Lane
Summary: Ela continuava sendo impulsiva. Ele continuava pensando demais. Ela continuava o amando. E ele continuava amando-a ainda mais. E para ambos, Alice e Jasper ainda eram o par ideal. Mas, seria isso possível?


**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa! Sentiram minha falta? Eu sei que vocês sentiram hauahauhau Bem, mesmo se não sentiram a minha falta, vocês com certeza sentiram falta dessas pessoinhas aí embaixo. Então, podem ir descendo e aproveitem que ADSO tá de volta ;) Beijos!**

**Capítulo 1**

Diversos sentimentos tomavam conta de mim ao entrar naquele apartamento. Eram tantos e tão misturados que eu não conseguia distingui-los ou nomeá-los. Talvez as lembranças que habitavam minha mente eram mais confiáveis do que minhas emoções naquele instante. O apartamento era apenas uma sombra do que tinha sido e um leve resquício de quem, algum dia, tinha morado nele.

Três anos haviam se passado, mas ainda doía. Doía mais ainda ao ver as coisas intactas de Charlie largadas pelo apartamento. Porque ele tinha que ter ido naquela droga de operação? Ele era o chefe do departamento, ele não precisava ir. Mas meu pai era teimoso, sempre foi.

Dois braços me envolveram, quando uma lágrima ameaçou a cair. Fechei os olhos e deixei aquela sensação de segurança me envolver. Edward depositou um beijo na minha têmpora e consegui reunir forças para sorrir.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou virando-me para ele.

"Sim." Suspirei.

"Podemos fazer isso outra hora." Ele sugeriu.

"A reforma vai demorar tempo o suficiente, é melhor começarmos logo" Coloquei o melhor sorriso que conseguia. Morar naquele apartamento me causava um estranhamento, mas vendê-lo era como cometer a pior das atrocidades.

"Cheguei." Uma vozinha fina anunciou e eu olhei para a porta. Um amor que eu nunca imaginei sentir, inundou minha alma.

Parada ali estava Annabella. Olhos castanhos e curiosos, que minha mãe insistia em dizer que pareciam muito com os meus. Ela tinha um sorriso gigantesco no rosto e eu suspeitava que o principal motivo a segurava pela mão: o garoto que me aturava desde que eu tinha 7 anos e por quem minha irmãzinha começava a ter uma paixonite.

"Está exatamente igual." Jake comentou.

"Era aqui que o seu papai morava?" Annie perguntou segurando minha mão.

"Era." Sorri para ela.

"Cadê o seu quarto? Eu quero ver!" Ela pediu e já foi me puxando em direção aos outros cômodos da casa.

"Pode deixar que cuidamos das coisas por aqui." Edward avisou.

Entrar no meu quarto era revisitar a época mais assustadora e incrível da minha adolescência. Olhando para trás, era difícil de imaginar que aquela garota tímida e medrosa tinha deixado tudo para trás e ido em busca de um sonho tão incerto. Deixar o calor e a familiaridade de Phoenix, pela frieza desconhecida de Chicago tinha sido assustador. Eu tinha receio do que eu podia encontrar, das experiências que eu viveria, das pessoas que eu conheceria e das marcas que isso deixaria em minha vida.

Mas a verdade é que no momento em que entrei _naquele_ avião, eu não fazia ideia de como eu seria feliz naquele lugar. O mais estranho era notar que eu nunca tinha sido completamente feliz até ir a Chicago. Embora longe da minha mãe, pela primeira vez em dez anos, eu tinha um pai. E uma relação com ele. Eu tinha amigos. Amigos que gostavam daquela Bella _versão 18_, mas que não tinham crescido comigo. Eu estava estudando uma coisa que amava e tendo a chance de expor e aprimorar os meus talentos.

E acima de tudo, eu tive a chance de me apaixonar.

Não, aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha acontecido, muito menos era uma daquelas paixões pueris do início da adolescência. Foi uma coisa gradual. De inimigos a pessoas tentando se suportar a amigos a namorados a almas gêmeas, ou qualquer outro clichê romântico que as pessoas falam nesse momento.

Mas o mais importante?

Aquilo era real.

E continuava sendo.

"É lindo e rosa!" Annie exclamou. "Esse aqui pode ser o meu quarto?" Ela perguntou com olhinhos brilhantes.

"Claro!" Sorri.

Annie ficou examinando meu quarto. O meu antigo mural de fotos, hoje vazio. Alguns porta retratos esquecidos na minha escrivaninha, com fotos daquele que tinha sido o melhor ano da minha vida. Ela abriu o armário e encontrou algumas peças de roupa, que eu ainda mantinha ali.

"Annie, quer tomar sorvete?" Edward perguntou da porta.

"Sim." Ela respondeu num salto. Enquanto minha irmã saia, Jake entrava.

"O que vocês acharam?" Perguntei, apreensiva ao notar o olhar de Jake. Ele estava em seu último ano na Universidade da Florida, onde ele estudava Arquitetura e Administração de Construções Civis.

"O apartamento precisa de uma pintura. A cozinha precisa de uma reforma maior. Parece que nada foi mexido desde que seu pai comprou esse apartamento. Quanto tempo faz isso?"

"Eu era bebê quando eles mudaram para aqui."

"Os móveis estão, a maioria, em bom estado. Mesmo que você não fique com eles, você pode vender para alguma loja."

"É um caso a pensar." Murmurei, enquanto olhava ao redor do meu quarto. Ter que me desfazer de alguma daquelas coisas seria como jogar fora um pedaço de mim.

"Você está bem?" Jake perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Sim." Sorri para ele. "Quanto tempo você acha que a obra vai durar?"

"Isso depende da empresa que você vai contratar, mas pelo menos um mês." Um mês de obras não custaria barato, disso eu tinha certeza. Felizmente, se é que pode-se usar essa palavra num caso desses, a indenização que recebi do Departamento de Polícia foi suficiente para pagar meus débitos estudantis e colocar uma quantia razoável na poupança. Sem contar com uma poupança que meu pai mantinha.

O telefone tocou.

"Leah." Jake sorriu e levantou-se para atender a ligação. Eu ficava feliz deles finalmente terem se acertado.

Encarei novamente meu quarto. As paredes rosas estavam desbotadas e descascadas. Talvez aquela fosse a metáfora perfeita para o que acontecia com os sonhos infantis e expectativas juvenis.

**/**

Chequei minha aparência no interior espelhado do elevador. Mordi o lábio enquanto apertava o número 7, ao mesmo tempo que eu esmagava a alça da minha mala com a outra mão. Eu não tinha motivos para estar nervosa, mas mesmo assim eu estava.

Bati à porta e aguardei, sentindo meu coração acelerar.

Uma garota abriu a porta. Ela era morena, tinha cabelos longos e olhos castanhos. Olhos que me analisavam de cima a baixo, desconfiados. Ao mesmo tempo que tentavam se lembrar de onde me conheciam.

"Pois não?"

"Olá, você deve ser a Maria..." Eu nem consegui terminar a frase pois a porta tinha sido escancarada pelo meu melhor amigo.

"Você..." Ele sussurrou e tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Seus braços me envolvendo, eu me agarrando a ele como se ele fosse uma boia salvadora e minhas lágrimas caindo. E eu nem sabia que eu estava com vontade de chorar. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele confessou no meu ouvido.

Havia quase três anos que eu não via Jasper. Férias desencontradas, aulas extras, feriados passados com a minha mãe – os motivos eram vários, mas não aplacavam a saudade. Mensagens de celular, _skype_ e _facebook_ apenas diminuíam a distância. Porém, não havia sensação melhor do que aquela de estar abraçando-o.

"Oh meu Deus! Desculpa." Ele disse ao me soltar. "Bella, esta é Maria, minha namorada. Maria, essa é a minha cunhada."

"Prazer em conhecê-la" Ela me deu um sorriso estranho. Algo entre alívio e suspeita, mas eu não ia perder o meu tempo tentando adivinhar o que ela estava pensando.

"Então é oficial?" Ele perguntou apontando para minha mala.

"Você achou que eu ia dar pra trás?" Cruzei os braços. Jasper pegou minha mala e me fez entrar.

"Eu só achava que Esme ia acabar convencendo você a ficar lá."

"Eu ainda não fui ver a sua mãe." Caso contrário, eu não estaria ali. Eu tinha certeza disso. Esme possuía habilidades ocultas na arte de convencer as pessoas. "Onde é o meu quarto?"

"Então, sobre isso... É... Vamos ser colegas de quarto." Ele sorriu sem graça. Maria, que estava ao lado dele, forçou um sorriso. Acho que eu não estava causando uma boa impressão. Pelo visto, as namoradas do Jasper me odiarem à primeira vista seria uma coisa recorrente na minha vida.

"Você disse que tinha espaço aqui para mim." Protestei.

"E tem. No colchão ao lado da minha cama." Ele piscou para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

"Jasp, eu tenho que ir." Ele desviou o olhar de mim ao ouvir a namorada falar. "Depois nos falamos." Ela lhe deu um rápido beijo de despedida.

Esperei enquanto ela cruzava a sala e fechava a porta para poder disparar:

"Jasp?!" E então eu não conseguia mais segurar meu riso. "PIOR. APELIDO. DA. HISTÓRIA"

"Não é tão ruim assim." Ele defendeu.

"Parece que uma pessoa teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante que não deixou ela acabar o que estava falando. Soa estranho."

"E Jazz soa como o gênero musical."

"Que por sinal é muito agradável e admirado por pessoas cultas." Sorri. "Mas eu vou parar de falar porque eu preciso de um favor."

"Não, meu irmão não pode dormir aqui. É nojento." Ele fez uma careta.

"Na verdade, é a minha irmã. Só por algumas noites." Sorri esperançosa. Eu sabia que estava atrapalhando a vida do Jasper o suficiente, e que trazer uma criança para equação só piorava o problema.

"Sem problemas." Ele sorriu.

"Mas você sabe que seu irmão vai ser uma presença constante."

"O que me faz perguntar: Por que você não fica na casa dos meus pais?"

"Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu não me sentiria adulta por lá." Mordi o lábio "E eu e o seu irmão estamos querendo morar juntos aqui em Chicago apenas no nosso apartamento."

"Vocês sempre foram estranhos." Ele revirou os olhos e fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse.

Se comparado com o tamanho do apartamento, o quarto era bem grande. Meu colchão já estava no chão, devidamente forrado.

"Duas gavetas e cinco cabides. Você acha que consegue viver com isso?" Jasper apontou para o armário e pela cara dele eu não ia conseguir arrancar mais do que isso.

"Eu dou o meu jeito." Suspirei e comecei a desfazer as malas.

"Que horas sua irmã vem pra cá?"

"Na verdade, nós vamos para a casa da sua mãe."

"Nós?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Todo mundo." Esclareci. Edward tinha me mandado uma mensagem avisando sobre o jantar de boas vindas, que sua mãe estava preparando.

"Oh! Se eu soubesse teria falado com a Maria"

"Você acha que ela gostou de mim?"

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Ela me olhou de um jeito _diferente_." Para não dizer estranho.

"Talvez tenha estranhado toda a nossa agarração."

"Avisa pra ela que eu não namoro loiros, faz mal pro meu QI" Suprimi um sorriso, mas não minhas palavras. "E se isso não adiantar, você diz pra ela que eu prefiro ruivos. E se ainda assim ela tiver dúvidas, você mostra uma foto do seu irmão. Tenho certeza que ela vai me dar razão." Parei ao notar o olhar de Jasper. "O que foi?"

"Senti sua falta, cunhadinha!" Ele confessou, jogando um travesseiro na minha direção.

/

"Mãe! Pai! Chegamos!" Jasper anunciou, ainda no hall de entrada.

"Filho!" Esme exclamou aos nos ver. Cinco anos haviam se passado, e ela não tinha envelhecido se quer um. "Bella, que saudades! Como você está linda! New York te fez muito bem." Ela elogiava ao me abraçar.

"É bom estar de volta." New York sempre estaria no meu coração, minha cidade favorita no mundo todo. Mas Chicago era minha casa.

"Estranho, sempre achei que você namorava meu outro filho." Carlisle apareceu e sorriu sarcástico.

"Carlisle!" Sorri e abracei-o.

"Seja bem vinda de volta!" Ele disse me dando um beijo no rosto.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você recusou seu antigo quarto para ficar naquele cubículo que é o apartamento do Jasper. Eu quase não acreditei quando o Edward me contou." Esme brigou, usando todo o seu estilo maternal.

"Mãe, você sabe que a Bella não vive sem mim." Jasper passou um braço ao meu redor.

"Ela passou os últimos anos muito bem sem você." Esme sorriu sarcástica e se virou junto com Carlisle, indo em direção a sala de estar. Jasper, com uma infantilidade digna de Emmett, revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para a mãe.

"Oi, amor." Edward sorriu, assim que entrei na sala.

"Oi" Retribui o sorriso e beijei-o nos lábios.

"Eca" Annie protestou.

"E você, mocinha? Se comportando?" Agachei-me, ficando na mesma altura que ela.

"Sim. Pode perguntar ao Edward e o Jake."

"Como se eles fossem falar a verdade." Resmunguei para mim mesma. Annie tinha Jake e Edward comendo na palma de sua pequenina mão. Ela conseguia deles tudo o que queria, e sobrava para mim colocar limites neles. O pior? Eu tinha um pequeno vislumbre de como seria minha vida com o Edward.

"Todo mundo já chegou?' Jake perguntou, juntando-se ao grupo.

"Ainda não" Edward respondeu.

"Então, conta tudo!" Esme fez um sinal para que eu sentasse ao seu lado no sofá. Annie se acomodou no meu colo e Edward ao meu lado, enquanto Jasper e Jake dividiam um sofá e Carlisle permanecia numa poltrona individual.

"Mãe, eu já te contei." Edward relembrou, entediado.

"A perspectiva da Bella é diferente da sua."

Sorri por um momento enquanto viajava de volta no tempo. Mesmo depois de cinco anos vivendo ali, qualquer lembrança de New York era capaz de me deixar sem ar.

A verdade era que nossa vida ali tinha sido uma verdadeira loucura. Edward e eu estudávamos Composição e Artes Liberais, respectivamente, em Julliard, ao mesmo tempo em que eu estudava Composição de Letras Musicais e ele Produção Musical em Berklee. Embora a faculdade ficasse em Boston, eles tinham um ótimo programa de graduação a distância, além de alguns cursos e workshops presenciais durante o verão.

O pouco tempo livre que nos sobrava, gastávamos em museus, concertos e teatros. Quando Garret, Kate e Peter insistiam, acabávamos indo para algum bar ou clube. Mas nosso programa preferido ainda era um bom filme, preferencialmente deitados na nossa cama e acompanhados de muita pipoca e refrigerante.

"Cadê ela?" Uma voz estrondosa gritava pelo hall, interrompendo minha história. "Cadê minha desastrada preferida?"

Quando Emmett alcançou a sala de estar, não demorou nem 5 segundos até que ele me esmagasse em um dos seus abraços.

"Saudade! Saudade! Saudade!" Ele falava enquanto me tirava do chão.

"Não... Consigo... Respirar." Avisei com alguma dificuldade. Eu tinha certeza que meu pulmão tinha ficado lesionado. "Rose." Sorri ao ver minha melhor amiga e corri para abraçá-la.

"Que saudade de você, garota!" Ela disse, ao meu abraçar.

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram fora mesmo?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para minha irmã.

"Ha! Ótima piada!" Edward disse, sarcástico.

"Também senti sua falta." O grandalhão sorriu antes de abraçá-lo. "E você é?" Ele virou-se para minha irmã e lhe estendeu a mão.

"Eu sou a Annie" Ela falou graciosamente.

"Ela é tão fofinha!" Emmett disse, completamente encantado "Posso levar ela pra mim?"

"Emmett!" Rose deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

O jantar foi preenchido por histórias e comidas. Histórias da época da escola e da faculdade. Esme anunciou uma torta de pêssego para a sobremesa, e Emmett para cozinha, atrás de sorvete para acompanhar a torta. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Enquanto todos devoravam a sobremesa, Edward me levou até a sala do piano. A decoração estava ligeiramente diferente, mas o piano e a banqueta permaneciam intactos. E foi naquele momento que senti que eu realmente estava em casa.

"É bom estar de volta." Sussurrei, sentando-me junto a ele na bancada. Ele sorriu e ficou me encarando. "O que foi?"

"Ahn... Nada... Eu..." O meu telefone tocou interrompendo o que Edward ia dizer.

"Alô?" Atendi, sem olhar o visor.

"Привет" Algo que soou como 'Privet' ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Desculpa, acho que é engano." Falei, esperando que a pessoa entendesse a minha língua.

"Vai dizer que você não sabe 'olá' em russo?" Uma voz mais que conhecida falou.

"Alice!" Fazia dois meses desde que eu ouvira sua voz pela última vez.

"Como você está?"

"Tudo bem, e você?"

"Tudo certo." Ela respondeu animada. "Quando você volta pra Chicago?"

"Eu voltei hoje."

"Sério? Que legal! Então te vejo depois de amanhã"

"O quê?!" Resfoleguei ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu tô indo pra casa." Ela soltou uma risada. "Agora deixa eu ir. Tenho que embarcar. Beijos."

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou, notando minha surpresa.

"Alice está vindo pra cá."


End file.
